


The One Where They’re All Grown Up

by tara_stofse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Kiss, Found Family, Friends AU, Friends to Lovers, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, found family trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara_stofse/pseuds/tara_stofse
Summary: Team Miraculous is all grown up. They all live in apartments near each other and they're still trying to make it in the world. After all these years, Marinette and Adrien really are "just friends". That is, until Ivan and Mylene's wedding...A Miraculous/ Friends AU.





	The One Where They’re All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during season 2, so it does not have any of season 3's new miraculous users in it.

The reveal happened somewhere at the end of high school. It had seemed childish to still hold out on each other. They were nearly adults, they were part of a high functioning team. After nearly four years of fighting together, their trust was fireproof. And so they revealed their real identities to each other.

For Marinette, the boy she had idolized had merged with Chat, her dorky friend. And for Adrien, the girl behind the mask simply became Marinette- courageous and smart, but with her fair amount of flaws. Once the mystery was gone, the attraction evaporated- and was replaced by a strong friendship. They were still close, being used to share each other’s personal space, but that was all. 

Their little group grew closer too. Once they restored balance by defeating Hawkmoth, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee could retire as superheroes. Alya and Marinette became roommates, with Adrien and Nino just across the corridor from them.

Alya was doing a degree in digital marketing. She still ran the Ladyblog, as an archive. Her main blog was more of an artsy hipster blog, and she loved it. Nino was his goodnatured laid back self, an up and coming D.J in small clubs. Chloe had become more bearable. She was still spoiled, but she knew herself well enough, and her sharp remarks weren’t so cutting anymore. No one thought it strange that she hanged out at Marinette and Alya’s apartment as much as everyone else.

Marinette was working at a local restaurant by day, and went to evening classes for Design with a bursary she won in a competition. She had grown into an energetic, confident albeit slightly bossy woman, and somehow she always managed to cook for her friends when they crashed at her and Alya’s place- which happened often. She was the unofficial leader of their little group. 

Adrien had moved out of his father’s house as soon as he could, and was avoiding his family- or what was left of it- actively. He disliked modeling and was trying every strange and impossible job, often with chaos and hilarity ensuing. Having escaped his father’s critical eyes, his hair was now permanently shaggy and Chat-like, and since he discovered the comfort of a sweatervest he barely wore anything else, to Marinette’s dismay.

Meanwhile, Adrien had learned to cope with his family problems with, as he put it, “self-deprecating humor and over-compensating’. When he was excited, the puns rolled off his lips in a stream, but mostly his dry wit and sarcasm had made him the jester of the group -as well as the brunt of many of their jokes.

He flirted with everyone in his hopelessly awkward and hilarious way, and everyone accepted and mostly ignored it. Once, in a conversation, the notion that he and Marinette could possibly date came up. Marinette had scoffed and laughed, prompting Adrien to ask in his Chat-voice, “Why not? You used to think I was hot!”

"That was before I saw you in a sweater-vest,“ Marinette deadpanned. And that was how matters stood for quite a long time. Until London.

—–

The whole gang flew to London for Ivan and Mylene’s wedding. Many of their old schoolmates were at the reception, and the group splintered to chat and mingle.

It happened at the cake table. “Excuse me, but you are being extremely rude!” Marinette said, tapping the man in front of her on his shoulder. He turned around and she squealed in surprise. “Kim?” “Marinette!” He smiled in his familiar slightly conceited way. “Still so bossy. You probably still don’t have a boyfriend,” and he laughed, patting her lightly on the back. Marinette felt the heat rise to her face and was about to retort something, when suddenly Adrien was between them, taking her hand. 

“Nice to see you again, Kim,” he said with a little smile that told Marinette he saw and heard anything. He understood how angry she was, and had the cheek to be slightly amused by it. “Nice seeing you too, Agreste,” Kim said and turned back to the table.

Without saying anything, Adrien lead her to the dancefloor, and they danced. They had danced together many times before, and they were both good enough that Marinette didn’t have to concentrate on her dancing. She was still glowering. Adrien didn’t say a word, but she saw that his smile was more sympathetic now. 

When the song ended, she turned and walked off the dancefloor, onto one of the hotel’s balconies, which happened to be empty at that moment. She leaned on the cool railings with her arms and breathed out loudly. 

"You’re not still mad about what Kim said, are you?“ Adrien asked next to her. 

She pulled her hair away from her neck, irritated. “Of course I am. I mean, what is Kim even doing here? I thought he and Ivan didn’t get along.”

"Things change,“ came Adriens’s Chat-voice from next to her. "Maybe "Maybe Kim saved Ivan’s life and now they’re inseparable friends as well as roommates.” 

Marinette was so used to Adrien’s comments that she didn’t even notice. “The thing is, maybe it’s true,” she said, staring into the night. “I am an uptight person. I can’t stand it when things aren’t what I think they should be. Maybe none of my relationships work out, because I’m such a control freak." 

Suddenly Adrien’s hands were on her shoulders, and he turned her to face him. "Now you listen, Marinette. No one knows better than I do how headstrong you can be, but that’s not even the thing that most people will remember when they get to know you. You’re passionate, and you’re caring, and you’re incredibly smart. You are an incredible woman, and if Kim or any guy doesn’t see that, they are inexcusably stupid.”

"You really think so?“ Marinette asked, touched and surprised. "Of course I do,” Adrien said, taking his hands off her shoulders and turning back to the balcony railings. “You’re Marinette.”

Marinette glanced at him for a second longer, the blonde man in the tux staring into the night, before she also turned to the railing. She was staring at the city lights, but she could sense him next to her. His was comfortable and familiar and- attractive. The strange thought made her pause, but she couldn’t unthink it. Well, she thought, he’s my best friend. I’m allowed to think he’s good looking, and to be proud of him. As long as he never finds out. His head’s big enough as it is.

They stared into the night a little longer before Adrien yawned and turned around. “Well, this has been lovely, but I need my beauty sleep,” he said in a mock Brittish accent. “Night, Mari.”

"Goodnight, Adrien.“

– 

She stayed at the reception a little longer, but she had lost her taste for it. She went to tell everyone goodnight, but Nino was nowhere to be found, Alya was dancing and Chloe was flirting with a handsome stranger, so she decided to go to her room. The halls of the hotel felt quiet and empty, and it made her feel kind of melancholic. She passed Nino and Adrien’s room and she decided to decided to see if Nino was there. 

Just when she leaned in to knock, the door opened, and she gave a little start. Adrien stood in the door, looking surprised. "Marinette?" 

She recovered. "Nice PJ’s, she said pointing at his pajama’s with little prints of black cats playing with yarn. She smirked and he scratched his head. "If I’d known I would have company at-” he glanced his watch and smiled sheepishly “-nine-fifteen, I would have worn my proper catsuit. ”

He stepped sideways to let her enter. “Nino isn’t here?” she asked. Adrien made a show of looking in his pockets, before shaking his head sadly. “Nope.”

"Oh.“ 

Adrien closed the door and was staring at her expectantly, probably wondering why she was there. She spoke quickly. "Uh, I just wanted to say thanks for what you said to me earlier. I… I really needed to hear that." 

He smiled at her. "Anything for you, Marinette.” And just like that, the strange feeling was back. His awkwardness, the way he said her full name instead of just Mari, his earnest answer- it made him seem so strong and vulnerable and mature and… handsome.

"So….“ She had said everything she could think of, but somehow, she didn’t feel like leaving. "You really meant all that?” His face lifted, surprised, and then he stepped closer to her and put both hands on her shoulders again. “Not only that, but you are also loyal and the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, and I should know, because I’ve known you for-” and his sentence was cut off because Marinette leaned in and kissed him on his lips.

Adrien’s eyes closed automatically, but his hands remained in the air for a few seconds before folding around the back of her head. After a few seconds they both pulled away, breathless.

"We’re kissing!“ Adrien said incredulously.

"Well, not anymore,” Marinette said, leaning closer again, but Adrien held her back.

"But what does that mean- I mean for our friendship? I mean, you can’t kiss me, we’re supposed to be friends!“

"Look,” Marinette said, “do you want to have this conversation now, or do you want to continue?" 

Adrien froze for a second, but then he shrugged with exaggeration and leaned in, and they both closed their eyes.

– 

Neither of them would have been able to tell how much time had passed when the door started rattling. "Dude,” Nino called outside, “I forgot my keycard inside.”

Adrien and Marinette broke away, looking at each other with large eyes. Marinette swirled around, panicking, and rolled under Adrien’s bed. Adrien stood around helpless for a few seconds before going to open the door. Nino stood outside, dead tired but seemingly satisfied.

"Dude, I just had the greatest time ever. Alya is such a great dancer-“ He took in Adrien’s disheveled appearance and stopped. "Oh, sorry, you were probably sleeping. I’ll tell you tomorrow.” He stepped inside and closed the door.

"Sure,“ Adrien said, standing awkwardly while Nino rummaged around the apartment, getting ready for bed. "Dude,” Nino said when he paused for a second, “You can go lie down. I’ll turn off the lights when I’m done. " 

"Yeah? Okay.” Adrien said and gingerly sat down on his bed. When Nino glanced at him again he yawned and climbed under the covers carefully.

Soon Nino turned out the lights, and Adrien only had to wait a few minutes before his breathing became a soft, even snore. Apparently Marinette had been listening too, because an instant later he heard a shuffling noise and then a shadow was leaning over him. “I’ll let myself out,” Marinette whispered.

The door opened, and for a second he saw her silhouette, and then it was dark again. But his eyes stayed wide open for much, much longer. 

— 

The flight back to France was short, but unbearable. He sat between Marinette and Chloe, so he couldn’t say anything about what happened to Marinette, and they couldn’t both go to the bathroom to talk, because Chloe would notice. 

When they got home, everyone gathered at Marinette’s place to drink coffee, but they were all tired from the previous night. “I might as well doze off at my own place,” Nino said with half-shut eyes and started shuffling out while everyone wished him a good nap. Soon Chloe stood up, and Alya followed. “I’ll come with you, Chlo, I promised my mom I would come and greet them as soon as we land." 

They said their goodbyes, and the door shut behind them. Marinette and Adrien made eye contact. 

Adrien cleared his throat. "So…" 

"Yeah.” Marinette said.

"I guess our friendship is ruined.“

"I guess,” Marinette said, and added hopefully:“But it doesn’t need to be!”

"Yeah!“ Adrien said and gestured. "It was London, a strange and romantic city. We were at our friends’ wedding, we were both emotional-”

"Yes! “ Marinette said enthusiastically. "and you were just being a friend, comforting me." 

"And it was only one -well, two - kisses. We’ll just…never kiss ever again." 

They smiled at each other, happy and disappointed that nothing needed to change. After a moment of silence, Adrien stood up and stretched. "I should probably go unpack." 

"Probably,” she smiled, trying to think of anything normal to say.

Adrien stood still a few seconds longer, before he shook himself out of his thoughts. “Okay, well, goodbye, Mari." 

"Bye, Adrien.” She smiled, and he closed the door behind him.

She sat stone still for a moment before getting up and walking to the door. She stopped, shook her head and turned back to her room, but then the door burst open again.

"I mean technically, “ Adrien said, "We didn’t finish kissing the second time, so it wouldn’t count if-” And then Marinette’s lips silenced his.

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently watched Friends for the first time, and I especially loved Monica and Chandler’s relationship. In ‘The One Where Everybody Finds Out’, Chandler was wearing green and Monica was wearing red, and my brain just did this thing. So here you go. 
> 
> (Note- This is my first shot at fanfiction, so please be kind to me. I just hope someone else can enjoy this too :D )


End file.
